


Easter Game

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, easter day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Easter Day was one of Kirishima Touka's favorite days of the year. She would put away any plans she had and go out with Yoriko to see the various types of rabbit goods and decorations around town. But this year, Kaneki had specifically told Touka to come home early, which meant she only had the entire morning to explore with her best friend.Of course, she was puzzled as to why he'd do that, but he kept his mouth shut and refused to tell her the reason. Despite the secrecy, she didn't let it ruin her day out with Yoriko.





	Easter Game

**Author's Note:**

> AU where they're humans.

Easter Day was one of Kirishima Touka's favorite days of the year. She would put away any plans she had and go out with Yoriko to see the various types of rabbit goods and decorations around town. But this year, Kaneki had specifically told Touka to come home early, which meant she only had the entire morning to explore with her best friend.

Of course, she was puzzled as to why he'd do that, but he kept his mouth shut and refused to tell her the reason. Despite the secrecy, she didn't let it ruin her day out with Yoriko.

—

Though she decided that, she couldn't help but be curious about what her boyfriend was up to and it showed on her face whenever Yoriko talked to her. The blonde haired female got the hint and giggled. "Thinking about Kaneki-San?"

Touka blushed and Yoriko grinned. "Oh my gosh Touka-Chan, you're so cute when you're thinking about him! I always knew he was the one for you since high school! What's up? Did something good happen? Did he plan a surprise for you? Did he propose to you?"

Yoriko's bombardment of questions took her by surprise and she shook her head to answer all of it. "No, no and no. But he did tell me to come home early today."

"Then what are you still doing here? Get home to your boyfriend already!" Yoriko pushed Touka's back to get her to walk faster and she protested. "B-but I promised I would go around town with you!"

"I have a date with Takeomi after this anyway so go to your Kaneki-San first!"

It didn't take much to convince Touka to head home.

—

Upon opening the door, she heard something drop to the floor and rushed to where the sound came from—the living room. Her boyfriend stood there with his eyes wide and holding a light pink egg decorated with all kinds of patterns and colors in one hand. "Y-you're back early."

"You're the one who told me to come back early. What's with that egg?"

That startled him and he almost dropped the egg again. "U-um this was meant as a surprise but I wanted to let you play a game. An Easter one. Are you interested?" He stared at her, patiently waiting for an answer.

So this is what he was up to when he told me to return early.

"Okay. What is it about?"

He then explained to her the rules of the game. She will be given questions in which she will have to guess the answers to get the next question. All of the answers are in the house itself and if she gets the last question correct, there will be a surprise. The game sounded stupid to her but she was very competitive so she won't turn it down.

"I will be giving you the first question. For the next few, you have to find them yourself." He passed her the egg and a piece of paper. She scanned the words on the paper.

"Where is the place where we first kissed? Really, Ken?" She stared at her boyfriend with a 'so done' look. He brought his hands to the front to defend himself. "W-well the theme is Easter and our relationship!"

Touka sighed. He can be so silly sometimes. The first place..is there. She will never forget how passionately he'd kissed her after bringing her home from their third date. Walking to their doorstep, she looked around for an egg and hoped that she guessed the answer correctly. Squatting down, she spotted a red colored egg on the lowest shelf and she grabbed it to open it. Out came another piece of paper which showed the next question.

Where is the place we first cooked together?

"HA! This is easy!" Touka shouted as she made her way to the kitchen, with Kaneki happily following behind. Scanning through the cooking equipment and ingredients on the counter, her eyes noticed a blue egg hiding in the corner behind some of their canned food.

The paper in the egg said to reenact what happened on that day. She whined. "But Ken, I don't remember! I only know we cooked together!"

Kaneki couldn't help but laugh a little at her cute thinking face. "A hint then. I was holding your hands and teaching you how to cut vegetables."

Hands...

"Were you standing behind me?"

He moved to wrap his arms around her torso from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Correct."

It took a while for Touka to stop blushing from the contact. "Are you making me play this game just so you can touch me?"

"..no."

"You hesitated, didn't you? If you'd just ask, I would have let you touch me you know."

"No! It's just..." He pouted, "Let's just move on since we've already reenacted this."

Touka laughed and took out the paper. "The place where I told you I love you. Oh my god, I could never forget that. You confessed to me on the balcony in our bedroom after our seventh date. I knew you were a romantic but I didn't know you would be that romantic."

The male rubbed his nape and blushed. "I'll never forget that either, it took me a lot of courage to do that. You were beautiful that night and you still are."

She punched his arm in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. 3 years into dating and he still has his way of making her shy. Moving to the bedroom's balcony to pick up the last egg, the paper said: The place where I proposed to you.

"Proposed? You didn't propose to me—" Touka gasped when Kaneki went down on one knee and held out a rabbit plush toy in his hands. The rabbit was holding a box and he used its hands to open the box to reveal a diamond ring inside. "The game was to show you how much you mean to me and how I'll never forget the time we spent together. I want to make more memories now and forever, with you. Kirishima Touka, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" Kaneki stared up at her with expectant eyes, waiting for her answer.

Instead of hearing a 'yes' or a 'no', the black haired male was shocked to see his girlfriend start crying out of nowhere. "W-What's wrong? Is the proposal too sudden? Are you not feeling well? Do you need to sit down—"

She sniffed and wiped her tears away but they kept on falling. She's just so touched that the balcony where he first confessed his love for her now became the place where he's proposing to her. "That's not it... I'm just...happy. This is embarrassing to admit but as a little girl, I've always wanted to get proposed to by a prince charming. As I grew older, I tossed the dream out of the window because I thought it would never happen. Until I met you, someone I love. My answer is yes and thank you for making my dream come true."

Kaneki grinned and stood up. He took the ring out from the box and slid it onto her finger before passing her the rabbit stuffed toy which she hugged tightly. A rabbit toy and a proposal. This was the best day ever.

"..what am I supposed to do with my arms?" He frowned and Touka looked at him who had his arms wide open. He had wanted to hug her but she was busy hugging her new bunny instead and he seemed to be jealous of the toy for stealing her from him. She giggled and went into his arms which he closed around her.

They shared a long kiss before separating and Kaneki gazed down at her with a smile. "So did I meet your prince charming expectations?"

She put a finger to her chin and pondered. "Not as handsome as him but good enough."

"Touka!" He whined and she grinned. "I was just joking, silly."

The couple got married a few months later and needless to say, Touka's favorite day of the year became their engagement anniversary.


End file.
